


Whose Is It?

by Anamaric17



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has a question that she has to answer for Nick Hawley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Is It?

Jenny turned around in the shower and felt the curtain pulled back. She blinked water out of her eyes and smiled up at Nick Hawley.

"What you forget something?" She smirked at him and he licked his lips looking her up and down. She felt her breath catch in her throat when she looked down and saw how hard he was. He was wearing only a pair of black and gray boxers so it was pretty difficult to ignore.

"Yeah." He said deeply and she swallowed staring at him. They had spent all night making love and she was a little more than worn out. She thought about how her calves and leg muscles hadn't been used in that way for quiet some time and now she could feel the overuse.

Nick groaned a little as he striped off his boxers and entered the shower. Jenny just stared at him, a wet wash cloth with soap still in her hand.

"Nick did you want something?" She half whispered and half breathed out as he got closer. She could still smell the aftershave on him from the other day and it made her dizzy with want. His large hands reached out and wrapped her in a chest to chest pressing hug. Jenny gasped feeling his hardness against her belly.

"I think you know what I want, Pumpkin. You think you're ready for more?" He said between kissing her neck and she clutched the wash cloth trying not to give in to him.

"Mmmm...I'm pretty tired. You think I can take a raincheck?"

"Jennifer I'm hard as hell right now just remembering last night. Not to mention you are soaking wet and naked. Raincheck?" Nick said looking at her hopefully. She smiled knowing her saying she was naked to take a shower wouldn't cut it with him. The man could be relentless sometimes.

"You really aren't gonna let me shower in peace are you?"

"Not until I've made you cum at least twice." He said as he reached around her to grab her ass and squeeze one cheek. She jumped in his arms and looked up at him playfully.

"Damn...ok you're serious. "

"Very."

The next thing Jenny knew she was being fucked hard against the shower wall. Her long, brown legs were wide open and Nick was holding them up as he pounded into her. She closed her eyes but not before seeing the wash cloth she had been holding make a splash to the shower floor.

"Uh! Uh! Nick! Oh Nick!!" She stuttered out as he picked up pace and bit her neck hard enough to leave a bruise. She dug her nails into his back making him groan as he rotated his hips and she started sweating. Her long, curly hair making a dark wave around their faces as they fucked.

"I love you, Pumpkin. Damn you feel so good. Whose pussy is this? Huh? Jenny whose is it?" Nick groaned out as he slid into and out of her very very slowly. She moaned frustrated with the change in pace but she knew he wouldn't pick up until she answered.

"Mmmm...Nicky please!"

"Say what I wanna hear. Whose pussy is this?"

"Yours Nick! Ohhh...Nicky."

"Yeah! Yeah that's right."

Nick pulled her legs up higher and she felt her heartbeat skip. He clutched her ass tightly and spread her wider than she thought she could go. She blinked water out of her eyes and opened her mouth breathing heavy. Nick leaned in and kissed her.

"Jenny. Mine. You're mine." He whispered and then started moving. Instantly Jenny's mind went blank as all her thoughts became centered on the way he was fucking her, it was almost vengeful. She knew she was going to be limping when he was done.

"Hawley! Hawley yes!" She almost screamed feeling the tightness in her belly building. He must have felt it too because he bit her again and licked a line from her neck down to her collarbone before suckling there. He knew that drove her wild and she screamed as she came apart in his arms. Her walls tightened almost painfully around him and he pushed her back hard into the wall.

"Damn Jenny!! Oh Pumpkin I'm about to cum!" He warned as his pace got rougher and rougher until she was holding onto his shoulders and trying not to cum again herself. There were tears standing in her eyes.

"Do it! Oh god, Nicky please do it!" She moaned in his ear and he lost it as he pounded her pussy once more and exploded inside her. Jenny squeaked as she clamped her mouth down on his shoulder, hiding her face and cuming again. She felt that familar hot and wet, almost sticky essence of Nick Hawley fill her up before some of it slid down her thighs.

They stayed that way catching their breath. Nick stroked her back as he pulled out before he gently sit her back on her feet. She swayed and almost toppled but he caught her in time.

"That good huh? And you wanted a raincheck." Nick teased making her laugh. He kissed her sweetly in contrast to how he literally just fucked her. She took a deep breath trying to regulate her breathing pattern.

"Just help me to the bedroom. I'm more than tired right now." Jenny said meaning it. Nick laughed happy with her reaction and then starting bathing her.

"I'll clean you up first...least I can do for the woman I love."

Jenny moaned feeling his hands on her body with the soapy wash cloth and feeling the heat build up again.

"Pumpkin stop moaning or I'll have to fuck you again." He said as he slid his thumb into her belly button. Jenny looked at him with lust filled eyes and smiled.

"I'll be good if you will." Her words were bold but she was still recovering from what just transpired.

"That's the problem, Mills...I'm never good." Nick said. Then his head disappeared in the steamy shower and Jenny's legs shook as his hands pulled her thighs apart.

"Oh Nicky...mmm I can't!! I can't just yet." She said trying to back away but he only chuckled. His tongue flicked out and Jenny almost fell but he caught her. She knew there was no escape so she bit her lip hard and rode out her third orgasm on his tongue.

 


End file.
